The Doctor and Neverland
by sultal
Summary: Wendy says her adventure with Peter Pan were real. The doctors say she is insane. They locked her in an insane asylum. What happens when another Doctor comes to the rescue and brings her back to a timeless, impossible Neverland? Will The Doctor be able to leave? Will Wendy be able to stay? Disney version. 11th doctor.
1. Chapter 1: Do You Believe in Fairies?

**Chapter 1: Do You Believe in Fairies?**

"Sir…Madam…Mr. and Mrs. Darling…"

Mary clenched her husband's hand. George clenched his wife's. Both awaited Dr. Vincent Coal's, senior psychiatrist, verdict.

Dr. Coal sat. He looked up with eyes callous as his diagnosis. "…your daughter is insane. I recommend institutionalization. Immediately. "

Mrs. Darling gasped. Mr. Darling took her shoulders, holding her back. "Sir! Surly not!" he protested, fumbling under the doctor's cold gaze. "You must be mistaken! Wendy – "

"—is suffering from a decaying psyche." Dr. Coal interrupted, white fingers steepled on the black desk. Irritated, his eyes flicked to Mrs. Darling, "A madness of the mind. French psychiatry calls it _folie créatrice_: creative madness. Tis an uncommon diagnosis, but stated in terms that _even you,_ _Madam,_ could understand, the patient – "

"—her name is Wendy!—"

" – is living in two worlds. This one – the proper one – and the imaginary world she created."

"Neverland?" asked Mr. Darling. Interested, he leaned forward, adjusting his glasses. "The story she's been prattling on about? Neverland?

Dr. Coal bristled. "Yes….Neverland."

"Tish tosh! Harmless! Wendy is harmless."

Dr. Coal turned. His head swiveled, seeming bizarrely unattached to his stock stiff body as Mrs. Darling spoke.

"Wendy is harmless. Completely harmless I tell you. Sir – you must understand…" earnestly, Mrs. Darling placed her hands over the desk. "…Wendy loves to tell stories! She tells them to her brothers, every night in fact. But that's all they are! Stories. She is a clever girl with a good strong head and lovely imagination –"

"—marry a good strong head, lovely imagination, and obsessive story telling…" Dr. Coal interrupted, tapping his medical report, "…and I give you a girl who thinks she can fly to a place called Neverland where children never grow up. Textbook diagnosis, Madame: _folie créatrice_."

"Dear me." Mr. Darling mused, cutting of his wife. "Doctor. Please. What can be done?"

Dr. Coal closed his eyes. Painfully he searched for patience. "I repeat: institutionalization."

"Insti…? George! George no!"

"Well Mary, really…" Mr. Darling beseeched his wife with an indiscrete hush. "Mary how long can we go on like this? It's been three and two quarter months without pause in her insistence that Crook-Hook, Tinker-smell, Peter pirate, and all the rest of those Neverland riff-raff are real! It's getting so our friends won't come to call! Mary…people – important people – have started to talk!"

"And I might add…" Dr. Coal quietly said, "…how uncharming insanity presents to potential suitors."

"Suitors?" Mary clutched her chest. "Sir! Wendy is not yet thirteen! She is just a little girl!"

Dr. Coal raised a thin brow. "Enrolled in school?"

"Not for long, Lord save us!" Mr. Darling stood, wiping his brow. "By the saints I swear Wendy's teacher sent her home with a note! Said Wendy was daydreaming during grammar – drawing obscene pictures of boys half clad in leafy suits! And by jove - they tell me she plays pirates-and-Indians with little ruffians during midday break!"

"Pictures and role play?" Dr. Coal mused. Unemotionally, he jotted several notes on his medical report. "Interesting."

"_I could have_ _died_!" declared Mr. Darling.

Mrs. Darling shook her head. Tears welled in her soft blue eyes. She was losing the argument. Swiftly. And she felt powerless to help her little girl. Desperately, she implored the gentlemen. "But…but why institutionalize? Why keep Wendy here? In…this…" thoughts darkening, Mrs. Darling shuddered. "…this _asylum_?"

"Mental hospital." Dr. Coal tartly corrected. "Versed with the finest staff trained in the most recent scientific and therapeutic methods, from Dr. Freud's psychoanalysis to soporific restraints – "

"—_restraints_? George!"

"—I assure you!" Dr. Coal snapped, glaring as Mr. Darling attempted to sooth his wife. "That the patient will be treated to our exceptional standards. She will remain safely within the facility. More importantly, your family and acquaintances will be safe from her."

Mrs. Darling rose. Indignantly, she hissed at the doctor. "_I beg your pardon_? Safe? From my _own daughter_?" Eyes flashing, Mary Darling rounded the desk. "What manner of a doctor are you, Sir?"

"Mary! Good gracious!" Hurriedly Mr. Darling redirected his wife. Dr. Coal observed their interaction placidly. "Mary! What in the name of St. Joseph and the Queen of England has gotten into you? Dear – this man is a doctor! If he says we are unsafe – "

"—Wendy is a child! A child – she's just a baby!" Angrily, Mrs. Darling lifted her birdcage veil. Tears caught on the pale pink netting. "—and I will not, George Darling, _will not_ allow you _or this man_ to abandon _my daughter _in this cold, horrid, dreadful asy – "

"—you have two sons? Have you not?"

The Darlings turned.

"Yes." stammered Mr. Darling, still startled by his wife's outburst. "Quite so. Younger. John and Michael."

Slowly, Dr. Coal blinked. "Have you considered their safety? Your daughter has tried to involve them in her fantasies. They are part of her story – characters in her make believe world."

Imperceptivity, Dr. Coal leaned forward. His fingertips gripped the desk like spiders. "What if she tries to take them back to Neverland? What if, in an innocent, lovely game of pretend…" Dr. Coal's eyes wavered. They rested on Mary Darling. "…she tries to make them – all of them – fly? From the nursery…out the window…" Dr. Coal's jaw stiffened. "…onto the pavement."

Silence.

Mrs. Darling's hands shook. Her chest fell up and down. In the quiet room, one could almost hear her beating heart.

Then, Mr. Darling cleared his throat. "You…you think…it possible? Doctor? Truly?"

Dr. Coal gazed. Again, he looked at Mary Darling. "Truly. I think it…unavoidable."

"Well…well then." Crisply, Mr. Darling donned his top hat. Taking Mary's arm, he tipped the doctor before guiding her out the door. "Take care of her then. Doctor."

* * *

"So…you believe in fairies?"

Wendy looked. The attendant smiled, winking every moment, but Wendy knew he was teasing.

Folding and unfolding hands in her lap, she stared at the cold, white walls. She tried to ignore the hospital residents, goggling at her with dry, fishy eyes, and groping for her with withered, skeletal arms.

"Yes." she softly answered. Her heart was beating. _Where were her mother and father? They must be finished with the doctor by now._ "Yes. Fairies are lovely."

A man strapped to his chair gargled and spit at her. A woman twitching uncontrollably tried to rip out her own hair. Wendy closed her eyes. Thinking of happy thoughts, she spoke just for the sake of speaking. It made her feel better. "Fairies are born when a child laughs for the first time, you know. They have wonderful powers…they can make children fly. I flew. It was lovely. Peter Pan taught me how. With pixie dust. Pixie dust looks like glitter but feels like – "

The attendant laughed. Kicking a baby bottle at its owner, he crossed an arm over Wendy's shoulders. Wendy stiffened. She shifted away. The attendant scooted closer, tickling her ear and pulling wisps of hair. "It's always the cute ones that are maddest! And you're a pretty little kooky pluck, t'arnt you lassy?"

Wendy clasped her hands, mortified. Then, suddenly, she stood. "That's not right." she stammered, backing away as the attendant leered. "That's not right or proper or…mother?"

Down the hallway, overcoats buttoned and gloves donned, were her parents. Wendy stared, confused. _Were they leaving? Had someone told her, but she hadn't heard. Was the attendant supposed to have let her know?_

Wendy turned. After a poisonous glare at the attendant, she made for her parents. "Mother. Father. I'm coming. Mother? Mother?"

Mrs. Darling turned. She saw her daughter.

And Wendy knew…something was wrong.

"Mother?" Panic hit her like a pirate's cannon. She started to run. "Mother?"

Dr. Coal turned. Swiftly, he gathered Mr. and Mrs. Darling and ushered them out the door. Mrs. Darling fought, but was blocked by the doctor. "Quickly. Tis better done without goodbyes. The emotional influx could further decay her damaged psyche."

"But – but she's my baby! Wendy!"

"Mother?! Mother! Father! Wait!"

Wendy ran harder. White walls and diseased faces streaked by. The attendant was running behind her, breathing down her neck. "Hold on little kooky! Mummies and daddies don' want insane little girlies that make up fairytales!"

_Fairytales? They….didn't want her…because…of fairytales?_

Wendy's heart exploded. "Mother!" she screamed, tears flying off her cheeks. The door was closing. Her parents were disappearing. The man in the white coat was turning. The attendant's fingers touched the blue bow in her hair. "Mother! Father! Mother! No! Please! Believe me! Believe me please! He is real! Peter Pan is real! Mother!"

Mary Darling turned. "Wen – " Then, she disappeared. The door locking behind her.

"NO!" Wendy slammed into the door. Blinded by tears, she felt hands grabbing every part of her, dragging her back into the asylum for the insane. "MOTHER!" Wendy cried. She reached for the door as the doctor directed the attendant to take Wendy to her treatment room. Cheerily, the attendant complied, dragging Wendy into the heart of the asylum. "MOTHER! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"In ya go!"

Wendy fell, slamming into a cold room, empty save for a bed. There were no windows.

The attendant laughed, pushing Wendy back as she raced for the door. Picking her up, he dropped her onto the bed.

"I'll be back for the clothes!" he grinned, ruffling her hair. "Bow n' all! Nighty- night fairy princess!"

Tears streaming, Wendy scampered off the bed. She sprinted across the room. She slammed into the door as it shut. And locked.

"No!" Wendy cried. She hit the door, over and over…

…and over…

…and over…

…until at long last, deep into the night, she collapsed. There, cold and alone, she cried.

Then, laying upon the ground, she whispered a prayer to the only one that could help her.

"…if you can hear me. Please. _Please_…"

Wendy held her chest. Her heart was throbbing. It hurt so much, she failed to hear the strangest noise just outside….like a wheezing dragon.

"…Peter…" Wendy breathed. "…save me…one last time."

A tear dropped from Wendy's eye. It twinkled on her hidden kiss.

Then, the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello I'm The Doctor

**Chapter 2: Hello…I'm The Doctor**

Wendy's eyes snapped open. Two loafers met her nose to toe. Cheeks shining, she looked up.

A twinkling face hovered directly over hers.

"Hello…" the man smiled. "I'm The Doctor."

Wendy jumped. "Go away!"

The man blinked. He looked utterly confused. "What?"

Wendy kicked, crawling backwards. "Go! Leave me alone!"

Shooting nearly out of his shoes, the man skipped about, trying to simultaneously comfort and catch Wendy as she scampered away. "Hold on! Now hold on, that's really not necessa – Ow, ow, ow! Door! Pinkie toe! Lots of pain! Oh no, no, no – "

One hand holding his toe, the man lunged for the handle as the door swung shut.

"Right." he said as the door slammed. Adjusting his bow tie, he turned to Wendy. "Right. No bother a'tall, got my nifty tricky screwdri – hey!"

A pillow walloped into the man's face. Very flustered, rather impressed, and moderately impatient, the man brandish the pillow at Wendy. "Well _that_ was a very good shot but _completely_ impolite for a twentieth century young la – ""

The man paused. Mouth slightly agape, he watched Wendy huddle in the farthest corner. He took a delicate step forward, extending a hand. "Are you…you're afraid of me?"

Wendy backed further. "Please," she begged, trying to scuttle behind the bed post. When the man did not stop, she raised an arm. "Please," she repeated, crying into her knees. They shook against the bridge of her nose. "Please go away! Leave me alone. I don't want any more questions! I don't want any more doctors. Please just go!"

The man crouched. His shadow fell lightly to the side. Quietly, he observed the scared little girl.

Trembling, she peeked up. The man smiled. Patiently he waited, allowing her to acclimate to his presence. He remained very still it seemed, save for his eyes; back and forth, up and down they swam over the girl like silvery-blue fish, absorbing every detail.

With a little "_huhumph_" the man's smile widened noticing the blue bow in her hair.

"Cool." he murmured.

Wendy exhaled. "W..w..what?" she breathed, only offering the question because the cell was very cold.

The man looked. Then, very, very, _very_ carefully he extended a hand. "Don't worry…" he said, leaning forward on his haunches. "I'm The Doctor. Not a nasty, simpleton doctor like these lot…I'm…I'm…" He smiled. Hair curled into his crinkly eyes. "…I'm _The_ Doctor."

Wendy breathed. "The Doctor?" Wiping her eyes, she gazed at the strange man before her. _Storkish legs. Button up shirt. Tweed jacket. Burgundy suspenders. Boisterous bow tie to match. Twinkling eyes. Genuine, honest, face. Adult guise_…Wendy tilted her head…._youthful heart_?

Shyly, Wendy inched forward. "Doctor Who?"

Sunshine beamed across the man's face. Throwing back his head he laughed, stuffing the room with the happy sound. "Ohhhhh-OH! Oh, I never tire hearing that! Lovely! _Lovely_!"

The man grinned. Taking Wendy's hands, he spun her around and perched her on the bed. Spinning three times himself, he flapped out a handkerchief to dry Wendy's eyes.

"I'm The Doctor!" he proclaimed, dabbing Wendy's cheeks. "I make the sun shine and the birds sing! Well, not really, that quite an exaggeration – but I can brighten a room…"

Wendy gasped. She turned, marveling as The Doctor flicked out a funny silver gadget and pointed it like a wand. Spark! In an instance, lights glowed, turning the walls yellow from dreary white.

"And!" continued The Doctor as Wendy grinned. "…I can whistle a fair bit, like a bird. Let's have a go, shall we?"

Scrunching his face, The Doctor whistled. For several bars, Wendy listened. Then, with a start, she recognized the melody.

"I…" she began, encouraged by The Doctor's nod. "…I know that tune, Doctor. I think."

The Doctor was delighted. "Really?!"

Wendy nodded. His enthusiasm was contagious. "Also the words. I use to sing it."

Tickled pink, The Doctor ushered her on. "Give us a sample?"

Shyly, Wendy smiled. Then, taking deep breath, and pressing a cheek into her shoulder, she sang. "The second star to the right…shines in the night for you….to tell you that the dreams you plan…really can…" Wendy swallowed. Gently, she finished, "…come true."

The Doctor applauded. "Clever girl!" he raved, chanting like an opera goer. "Good show! Bravo! Bravo! Bravissimo!"

Humbly, Wendy smiled. Then, her eyes fell. Trapped in a sad memory, she rubbed her hand along the bed.

The Doctor paused. He studied Wendy. "What is your name?"

She brought together her hands. "Wendy. Wendy Mor –" she stopped. Curtly. Apologetically she bit a lip. "…talking too much. Wendy. My name is Wendy. Wendy…Darling."

Curiously The Doctor tilted his head. Lifting his arms he made air quotes. "What was that second part there, didn't quite catch it? Wendy '_Mor'_ Darling? _Mor_ Darling than what, exactly? _More_ darling than ducklings? _More_ darling than puppies wearing sweaters? _More_ darling than jammie dodgers and tea?"

The Doctor winked. Halfheartedly Wendy smiled as he tapped her nose. "Come on then. What's the rest?"

She hesitated. "Wendy Moria Angela Darling."

The Doctor closed his eyes. He held up a finger. When he spoke, he savored every word as if he were eating ice cream. "Wendy. Moria. Angela. Darling. Lovely. Like a name from a dream."

Wendy's lip quavered. "...that is what they…told me. A dream. Just that." Ashamed, she covered her eyes. "Nothing more."

The Doctor started. "What's this then? Tears?" Uninvited, he whisked a tear from Wendy's cheek. Pressing the finger to his lips, he tasted the salty tear. "Hmmm." he contemplated, tongue sliding across his lips. "Hmmm. Sad. Definitely sad."

He looked at Wendy, double checking the diagnosis formulating in his head. "And crying silently…without the power to stop. Interesting. Wendy? Wendy Moria Angela Darling?"

Wendy looked. The Doctor handed her the handkerchief. "Why are you here?"

"It's the doctors." Wendy sniffed. She folded the handkerchief, desperately trying not to dirty The Doctor's belonging. Instead, she let tears fall down her cheeks. "They say I'm…ill…my mind. It's my head…my memories. You see I thought they were real. I so very much want them to be real! But…" Wendy shook her head. She hugged her shoulders, frightened by sudden doubt. "…but now I don't know! I believed, I promised that I would, and I can't bear it not to be…but the doctors…they say my mind is not…not proper…they say…its…wrong….ill."

"Ill? ILL? HA!"

Wendy jounced as The Doctor jumped, springing off the bed. One hand twiddling his screwdriver and one hand massaging his jaw, he paced, back hunched in concentration. "Ill! Well that's a crock diagnosis from a lot of stuffy over-educated white coat quacks! Ill! Ha!"

Veering sharply, the Doctor turned. Furiously, he activated the screwdriver, shinning the green light into Wendy's mouth, eyes, ears, fingertips, and hair.

"Ill! The idea! Take the mind of child to transform the wicked world into something lovely as tea, rain puddles, fairytales, and starlight and what do you get…ill! WELL…I am The Doctor – !"

The screwdriver buzzed. The Doctor focused the beam into Wendy's pupils, staring directly into her soul.

"—and I'll be the one that decides whether or not you are insane, crazy, or loopy as a comet Wendy Moria Angela Darling! I'll be…ahhhh….well, well, well…what's this then?"

The Doctor knelt. He lowered the screwdriver directly over Wendy's chest. "…hello…"

Wendy looked. The screwdriver was blinking like a firefly. "Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up. "My dear…my dear, dear, dear." Compassion milked his eyes. "You're not insane. It's not your head. It's your heart."

"My…heart?" Wendy touched her chest. She could hardly feel the beating. "Am I….dying?"

"No…" he said. "But it's worse…much, much worse." Solemnly, The Doctor gave his diagnosis. "Your heart. It's broken."

Wendy stared. Beneath her fingers, her heart beat. And in that beat, a thousand wonderful, painful memories crackled through her mind.

The Doctor stood. Sitting beside, he wrapped an arm around Wendy.

"Well then…tell us." After a warm rub, The Doctor spoke. "What's a little girl with a pretty name…doing with a broken heart?"

Then Wendy told him. Everything.


	3. Chapter 3: Second Star to the Right

**Chapter 3: Second Star to the Right. And Straight on Till Morning**

The Doctor sighed, cheek in hand. "What a story teller you are. What a story…."

Wendy rubbed her eyes. "You believe me?"

"Off course. Too extraordinary to be untrue. Hahhhh." The Doctor rocked, gazing dreamily at the ceiling. "Don't know _why_ but I especially like that crocodile chap."

Wendy smiled sadly. "Then you don't think it was a dream? Just…just a story?"

"Just a story…?"

The Doctor grinned, humored by a few stories of his own. "Stories. Strange fish, them. All stories are lovely as pearls. Oh, magnified and polished with time of course, but all starting from a gritty, grainy sand of truth."

Wendy sighed at the windowless walls. "Unless it's a fairytale. Unless I'm…" she choked. "…not right. And Neverland…is just pretend."

The Doctor turned the screwdriver over his hands.

"Neverland." he said. "A place that never ages…_interesting_."

A doubtful silence.

Then The Doctor jumped, vaulting off the bed like a jack-in-the-box. "Right! Come on!"

"Come on?" Wendy turned. The mattress bounced as The Doctor spun around the corners, rubbing his hands. "Come on where – oh!"

"Hooky pirates!" The Doctor pulled Wendy from the bed. In two steps he danced her across the room. "Wild natives, spunky pixies, flying redheads, time conscious crocodiles, and rambunctious lost boys with comical adventures! That's something I can't miss and _you_ Wendy Moria Angela Darling – "

The Doctor flipped his screwdriver. He caught it like a baton and pointed at Wendy, "— are going to navigate us there!"

"To Neverland?"

"The very same! To Neverland!"

Wendy's smile could not contain her happiness. Breathless, she let The Doctor swing her across the room until a terrible thought entered her mind.

"Oh dear! But wait!"

Wendy skid. The Doctor paused, still scintillating with excitement.

"Yes?"

Wendy pointed at the door. "What about – "

"Oi! Lassy! Little kooky! What's all that racket! Oo's in there w' you?"

The Doctor jumped. Tripping over his feet, he seized Wendy and brandished his screwdriver at the door.

The door banged. Outside, the attendant shouted obscenities and rattled the knob.

"Playin' games, little lassy!" Laughing, the attendant shoved a key into the lock. "Well then let's play! Are ye stripped yet little crazy? Or do I have to get nasty?"

Wendy squeezed The Doctor's waist coat. "Oh no! Oh no, oh no! Doctor!"

"There, there no need to panic! Panic's not productive! Ummmmm…." The Doctor twirled his screwdriver. The key popped from the lock.

"Ha ha!" The Doctor laughed. Suddenly, he skipped back as the attendant howled.

"Oh dear." Flustered, The Doctor searched the room as the attendant threw his body against the door. "Oh dear he seems like a rough sorta fella. All right! Plan B – what to do when the belligerent bully breaks in – Wendy Moria!"

Wendy jumped. The Doctor pointed at her. "—any ideas?"

Wendy gawked. Suddenly the door hinges jolted. "Oh!" Wendy covered her cheeks.

"Me neither!" The Doctor declared. Frantically he searched his pockets.

"Right, how to fight, how to fight! Screwdriver? No can only open doors, _not_ lethal to people. Bowtie? No, not wasting it!" The Doctor lifted his hands. "Fists? Ha, _hilarious_! Done that once, had to wait until the next regeneration for fingers to unfuse –"

"Doctor!" Wendy cried as screws popped from the lock. "Doctor! Please!"

"Right! Right! Right! Umm!" The Doctor spun in half circles. He whizzed, pointing alternatingly between the door, Wendy, and…

The Doctor stopped. He brought both index fingers together, pointing at the bed.

"…pillow."

He looked at Wendy. Then, he grinned.

"Yes! _Oh baby_, _YES! _Here we go!"

"Wha – " Wendy reeled as The Doctor pulled. "—what?"

"Stand right here!" said The Doctor, shoving Wendy at the door and stuffing a pillow into her hands. "And get ready Wendy Moria Angela Darling for the wallop of your life! READY! GET SET!"

The door jerked ajar. As the attendant stuck through his arm, Wendy squeaked. Supporting her from behind, The Doctor crouched out of sight. "And had better not miss, that's a good girl! All right! GO!"

The attendant burst inside. Heart leaping into her throat, Wendy hurled the pillow as hard as her little arm could.

"Ha ha!" The Doctor bounded up and zigzagged in front of Wendy. "Ha ha you mangy loaf of – uh oh."

The attendant caught the pillow, easily as nabbing fly. He lowered it. "You blimey little –"

The attendant stopped. He goggled at the man beaming before him.

"Hello." Nervously, The Doctor reached behind for Wendy. "I'm The Doctor. Wendy?"

Wendy squeezed his hand. Smile still plastered to his face, The Doctor leaned back, speaking from the corner of his mouth. "Wendy. Little hop, skip, and a jump?"

Wendy looked at the attendant, still baffled. Then, pushed by The Doctor, she darted out the door.

"Wait – oi!" The attendant turned. "Oi! You there! Stop! Guards! Guards! She's tryin' to es – "

The Doctor slipped by. "Tra la!"

The attendant yowled. In seconds, he sounded the alarm.

Wendy felt the sirens in her chest. Blood pounding in her ears, she ran down the hallway and to the front door. It was the one her parents had closed before leaving her here. Wendy seized the knob. She wrenched.

"No! No! It's locked!"

"No worries!" The Doctor slammed behind her. Fiddling with his screwdriver, he attacked the lock. "No worries Wendy Moria Angela Darling, I'm a professional, we'll be out in not time! So long as they don't call the dogs – "

"_RUFF! RUFF! RUFF_!"

The Doctor looked up. "Oh dear. Well that changes things."

"What?" Wendy cried. She suddenly gasped as huge, vicious dogs charged around the corner, teeth reflecting in the moonlight.

The lock clicked. Kicking the door, The Doctor grabbed Wendy's hand. "Just going to have to run a bit faster, come on! Spit spot!"

Wendy swallowed cold, damp air as The Doctor pulled her into the darkness. Every way they ran, blindly scavenging the enormous grounds.

"Blimey!" The Doctor panted, holding Wendy's hand. Dogs howled all around them. "I always forget where I park – "

"—Doctor!"

Wendy screamed as a dog sprinted out of the darkness and snapped at her skirt.

"Ahhh!" The Doctor stumbled, pushing Wendy back. For a moment he floundered, batting his hands and hopping in circles. Then, suddenly inspired, The Doctor reached into his pocket. He threw a jammy dodger.

"Rrrrrrrrrun!" he hollered as the dog chased the cookie. "Run Wendy Moria Angela Darling and pray we find my TARDIS!"

Wendy panted. Her heart raced. "Can't you use your wand?"

The Doctor wheezed. Both his hearts raced. "What?"

"Your wand!" Wendy repeated as the barking grew louder. "Your metal wand! With the green light!"

The Doctor stopped so fast Wendy rammed into him.

"Oh!" The Doctor yelled, lifting his screwdriver into the air. "Clever! If I press this button – "

_Blink. Blink_.

The Doctor turned. Surprised and delighted, he smiled as the TARDIS flashed like car headlights. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Doctor!"

The attendant emerged before the TARDIS, hunched like an angry bull. Behind, the dogs advanced.

"Run!" The Doctor grabbed Wendy before she could think. Barreling ahead full steam, The Doctor threw Wendy at the TARDIS and flung himself onto the attendant.

"Open the door!" The Doctor yelled as Wendy hit the blue police box. Gagging as the attendant strangled his bow tie, The Doctor stuck a second jammy dodger down the attendant's pants. "Get inside! Oh! Watch the bow tie mate!"

"AH!"  
The dogs attacked. Sniffing the jammy doger, they leapt for the attendant – rather his pants.

The Doctor ran. Sprinting inside the TARDIS, he did not reappear until the police box started to make a noise like a wheezing dragon.

"Here!" Head sticking out, The Doctor tossed a book. It flapped uselessly as the attendant fought the dogs burrowing for the cookie in his pants. "Medical Ethics! Chapter eleven! It's the one about child abuse and advocacy of minor's rights! Have at it you goon! It's a killer!"

And with that, the TARDIS disappeared leaving one unhappy attendant amidst a pack of very happy guard dogs.

"Well. Now then." The Doctor turned. Kneeling, he inspected Wendy. "No broken bones. All fingers, toeses, noses still attached. Little smudge of dirt – little bit of this..." he licked his thumb, "...to fix a little bit of that. Rip in the hem, nothing too risqué. And one last touch…"

Carefully, The Doctor straightened the bow in Wendy's hair. Just as carefully, he straightened his own.

"You okay?"

Wendy nodded. Then, very slowly, she turned in a circle, TARDIS lights glimmering over her face.

"Doctor. Oh Doctor…it's…it's…"

The Doctor smiled, rocking expectantly on his heels. "Go on…"

Wendy practically sparkled. "It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor threw his laughter into the ceiling. "I just want to dunk you in my tea! NOW!" He spun upright. "Where shall we go?

"Go?"

"I have a TARDIS." The Doctor led Wendy to the controls. "We can go wherever and whenever…" he took her hand. "…you want!"

Wendy gazed, hardly daring to believe. "Where…wherever?"

"Yup!" The Doctor said, flipping gadgets to prove his point.

Wendy smiled, watching The Doctor dance.

"This is a dream…another dream…"

The Doctor stopped. Slowly, he lowered before Wendy. As stars twinkled overhead, he looked the little girl directly in the eye.

"The TARDIS can travel through time and space…not imagination. So,…close your eyes….make a wish…and think…" Gently, The Doctor placed his hands. Covering Wendy's eyes, he whispered. "…of a happy thought."

Wendy smiled. Holding The Doctor's hands, she thought of one boy. Then, she wished with all her heart.

"I wish…I wish I could return to Neverland."

Silence. Then…

"Done!"

Lights blinked and sounds twittered, spewing every imaginable color across the brilliant room. The Doctor moved like a magician, ending with a flourish to open the TARDIS door.

"Which way…" The Doctor said, offering Wendy a galaxy of stars. Stellar breezes and solar flares lit the exhilaration in his eyes. "Which way, Wendy Moria Angela Darling?"

Wendy grinned. Joining The Doctor, she held his hand and pointed without hesitation to a tiny star.

Because as she had promised Peter Pan, Wendy never forgot how to find the way.

"Second star to the right. And straight on till morning."


	4. Chapter 4: Geronimo!

**Chapter 5: Geronimo!**

"Neverland!"

Wendy leaned out the TARDIS door. Laughing, she reached at passing clouds. "Oh Doctor! It's so beautiful! It's exactly how I remember! Look there's Mermaid Lagoon! And the Indian Camp! And oh! Hangman's Tree! Hangman's Tree! Doctor! That's where The Lost Boys and Peter – wu-ohhh!"

The TARDIS spun. Still smiling, Wendy caught her balance with a little assistance from the anti-gravitational force fields. Deciding it was safer to sit, she swung both legs off the threshold. Extending both arms, Wendy pretended to fly.

"Doctor! Oh Doctor come see!"

Wendy turned excitedly. Her smiled faded. "…Doctor? Doctor is something wrong?"

"Hmmm?" The Doctor made a noise, but otherwise did not indicate he had heard. He was hunched over the controls. A blue glow highlighted the worry lines crossing the bridge of his nose. Preoccupied, The Doctor crouched lower, as if trying to sniff out the problem. "Hmmm? What's wrong with what?"

Wendy tilted her head, concerned that the Doctor's nature had depressed so. "No. What I meant: is something wrong with your box? Your flying box?"

Nervously, Wendy lifted a hand. "Doctor?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. The blue glow intensified inside his pupils. "Not wrong. Just…." He drummed the controls. "…_interesting_. Hmmm."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder. He smiled, easing away Wendy's worry.

"But, interesting is fun! Interesting is good! Interesting is not the least thing to worry about even if the time table computations are spitting out imaginary numbers and trying to divide by zero—SO!"

Bounding to Wendy, the Doctor seized the doorframe and extended into the open air. Laughing with Wendy, he placed a hand over his eyes like a visor.

"Right! Neverland! Cowa-bunga!" The Doctor beamed at the landscape stretched vibrantly beneath him. "Look at this, look at this place! Why Wendy Moria you were grossly understating! See there?"

The Doctor flumped onto his stomach. Wendy giggled. Wriggling aside, she grinned as the Doctor stuck his chin over the threshold.

"What is that? Is that a rainbow waterfall?"

"Yes!" Wendy kicked her legs, feeling the air between her toes. "But that one is the smallest! There are dozens more! And bigger! With more colors!"

"More colors?"

"Colors you never even knew!"

The Doctor grinned. Happy as a child at Christmas, he pointed again. "And there! Are those teepees!"

"Oh yes! Tigerlily! Black Antler! Goodness I almost forgot about the Indian Tribe!"

"And there, Wendy Moria! Are those mermaids?"

"Yes! But they'll drown you if you get too close!"

"That's unfortunate! OH! Over there! What is that?"

"Pink clouds! They taste like cotton candy!"

"Well done. Well done!" The Doctor rolled onto his back. "Up there! Oh look, look, look! This angle!"

Wendy laughed as the Doctor spun her around and onto her back. Enthusiastically, she followed his pointed hand.

"Is that Peter Pan?"

Wendy's heart leapt. Then it settled.

"No Doctor." Motherly, she smiled. "That's a parrot."

"Honest mistake." The Doctor placed both behind his head. Inhaling, he smiled. Then, suddenly, he turned his head.

"I say. Wendy Moria. What's that?"

Wendy turned. She screamed as the cannonball hit.

"That's Captain Hook the pirate!"

* * *

Captain Hook had started his day with little prospect of it getting better. Or exciting. Cabin fever diseased his crew. The Jolly Roger's sails were wet without wind. And that blasted Peter Pan had somehow managed to knot all the pirates' swords into bows. _Bad form Peter. Bad form._

It was infuriating. Captain Hook had shot three men last night, but was unable to quench his embarrassment. If only there was a way to make Peter Pan suffer!

"But blast that Peter Pan!" Hook snarled, stalking the bulwark. He gouged a line in the wood with his hook. "He's unbounded and untouchable, without fear and without vulnerability! There is nothing holding him back, staying his black, little heart! Not like his little soft spot…his little soft spot that fluttered away…his little soft spot…his little princess…his little – "

A ripple sliced through the sun. Iridescent blue, the ripple bled from the second star and exploded with a wheezing sound.

Captain Hook and his pirates buckled, so intense was the light. Shielding his eyes, the captain peered through his hook. Slowly, a blue object solidified from the star.

"A machine?" Captain Hook, grasped a rigging rope. Pulled upright, he pressed a spyglass to his eye. "A blue, flying machine? Swaggle me eyes! What trickery is this? What – "

Captain Hook stopped. Astounded, he lowered the splyglass. When he returned it, a crooked smile lifted his spirit.

"Well. Miss Wendy." Delicately, Captain Hook turned the dial. The lens focused on a little girl her legs dangling from the blue box. Blissfully unsuspecting she reached into the wind, curls tossed over her smile.

Then, a man joined her. He was a jovial sort with old eyes in a bright face. Captain Hook snorted. _What a hideous bow tie_!

The man turned and Captain Hook also redirected his lens. Once more he magnified the image until Wendy Darling filled his target.

"Wendy Darling." Captain Hook smiled so wide, the corners of his mouth cut into his cheeks. "Welcome back...Mr. Smee!"

Mr. Smee bumbled from the cowering pirates. "Aye, aye Capn?"

Captain Hook unsheathed his sword. He slashed it at the flying blue box.

"Fetch Long Tom!"

* * *

"Doctor! Look ou –"

The cannon ball splintered the TARDIS door, throwing Wendy and The Doctor liked dolls. Wendy slammed onto her back as the cannon ball gnawed through the controls.

"Oh NO!" Hefting Wendy, the Doctor scrambled upright. Loafers slipping on sparkling wires and simmering smoke, he dove for the control panel. "Oh no, no, no! This is bad! This is bad! This is really, really bad! Come on baby! Come on!"

Sparks rained into Wendy's eyes as the Doctor grappled with the controls. Broken pieces popped and caught fire. Determined, the Doctor ground his teeth.

"Ohhhhhhh no you don't! Come on!" The Doctor growled, fusing wires with his screwdriver. "Come on baby don't die on me! Come on! Get it together you wretched sexy beast – "

"Doctor!"

A second cannon ball screamed into the TARDIS. A horrible crunching sound vibrated through the floors. The blue walls shook. The controls flickered. The power died.

The TARDIS pitched. Dropped. And plunged.

Wendy's stomach somersaulted into her mouth. She shot upward, crashing into the rafters. Lights popped behind her eyes as she hit. She tried to scream but her head swelled with pressure changes as the TARDIS spun out of control.

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her waist.

"Peter?"

"Not quite!" The Doctor muscled Wendy into his grip. Holding the little girl, he wrenched from the ceiling. Hair mixed haphazardly with Wendy's, the Doctor magnetized his screwdriver and launched them at the TARDIS door.

"Ready Wendy Moria!?" The Doctor yelled.

Wendy opened her eyes just as she and the Doctor catapulted into empty space. Gasping, she buried her face into his chest and prayed desperately on a happy thought.

"GERONIMO!" the Doctor cheered, falling through the Neverland sky and thinking of his own.


	5. Chapter 5: Returned to Neverland

**Chapter 5: Returned to Neverland**

Tick Tock Croc was a time conscious crocodile. Time conscious and…time obsessive. An alarm clock ticked deep inside his belly and Tick Tock Croc lived to the beat. The metronomic ticking paced his heart, propelled the undulations of his tail, synchronized the paddle of his feet, and (most importantly) kept track of the three most important times of the day: Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner. And dessert. Well then… _four_ most important times of the day.

It was right around snack time (so be it…_five_ – and sometimes _six_ – most important times of the day) when Tick Tock Croc smelled the girl, the man, and the funny blue box. The girl smelled sweet, the man smelled succulent, and the blue box just made him salivate! Licking his chomps, Tick Toc Croc curled under the waves, mobilizing his jaws for his third snack since brunch. Goodness! Seven, eight, _nine_ most important meals of the day?! Heavens he was a busy crocodile!

Tick Tock Croc frisked to the girl, man, and box. Greedily he coiled around them, shooing mermaids from his food. When the mermaids fled, Tick Tock Croc investigated the best order to eat his meal.

The blue box looked most appetizing, but the little girl he could swallow in one bite. He sniffed. She would make a lovely appetizer to tide him over until the blue box finished sinking. Tick Tock hated to eat and swim. It gave him indigestion.

Tick Tock Croc nosed the girl. She was asleep, but held tight in the man's arms. Tic Toc Croc nuzzled the man. He was also unresponsive, but kept the girl in his hug. Tic Toc Croc was annoyed. Then he perked. A human wrap! Yum!

Satisfied, Tick Tock Croc unhinged his jaws. Tummy rumbling, he prepared to pop off the humans' heads.

Then, he tasted the man. Jaws stretched nearly horizontal, Tick Tock Croc probed his tongue over the man's hair, cheekbones, and chin. The crocodile receded. Experimentally, he smoothed the lingering flavor over his palette. It was sugary then bitter fermented. It was aged. It was transient. It was dusty. It was…

…time.

_Time_!? Tick Tock Croc licked and sniffed. _Yes! Time! The man was filthy with it! Time!_

Tick Tock Croc hiccupped bubble. _Time! He loved time!_ _Oh goodness!_ Tick Tock Croc gasped in horror. _He couldn't eat this man! Or is blue box! Or the girl in his arms! That would be improper! That would be rude! That would go against all his beliefs_!

Hastily, Tick Tock Croc swirled once around the man, the girl, and the blue box. Company gathered in his claws, the crocodile zoomed for the Neverland shore.

After all Tick Tock Croc, although he was a monster, was a moral one; from the tip of his tail to the end of his snout!

It was even worth missing one of the _many_ most important meals of the day!

* * *

The ocean covered Wendy like a blanket. Foam collected just beneath her chin before sinking back with the tide. Waves lapped into her ears, muddling all sound. Wendy opened her eyes. Blearily she dropped her head sideways. She stared at the man beside her. The Doctor.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor blinked. Hair slicked to his cheeks, he managed a smile. Painfully sifting fingers from the sand, The Doctor reached for Wendy. The screwdriver flickered weakly as he touched her hair.

"Geronimo." he whispered, feeling that Wendy was unbroken. Wincing, he depressed his ribs. They hurt. "Ohh-ahh. Not fun. Whew. Old adage – when you hit the ocean, it body slams you back. Twice. Ooo. Wendy Moria? Are you all right?"

Wendy nodded. Her cheek sunk into the sand. "Your box?"

Sparks snapped behind the Doctor's eyes. Urgently he pushed upright, goggled at the ocean vista, and moaned.

"Ohhhh no! Nooo-wahhhhh! My TARDIS! Look! Look at her! She's wet with sand! Chalk full of water! And – are those – jelly fish?!" Exhausted and distraught The Doctor flumped backwards. Water splashed as he lamented to the sky. "Wendy Moria, I have decided! Pirates are obnoxious!"

The Doctor flexed his neck. Peering down his chest he brandished his screwdriver at the Jolly Roger, prowling distantly on the horizon. The screwdriver spluttered. It was waterlogged. Nothing happened. But the intent was clear.

"Pirates. Yo ho ho and a bottle of dumb." The Doctor pursed his lips and rubbed his jaw. Pulling the skin, he turned decisively to Wendy. He calmed, noticing that she was shivering.

"Well. This not a proper start to any story! Come on Wendy Moria Angela Darling! Spit spot and up we go. Oooo. So long as premature rheumatism doesn't kick my literal and proverbial behind first! Oooo. All right young miss. Take my – "

The Doctor stopped. Gaze behind Wendy, he paled.

"Wendy." The Doctor wrenched upright. Frantically he crawled, loafers sucking in the sand. "Wendy take my hand! Wendy – "

Wendy gasped. Two hands jumped under her shoulders and around her waist, lifting her from the ocean with incredible speed. Balancing the girl perfectly, the captor curled his arms, resting Wendy against his chest like a reciprocal piece. Instinctively, Wendy's arms fell around his neck, brushing against wild, fiery hair and pointed, elfin ears.

Even The Doctor was silent as Wendy Darling fell seamlessly into Peter Pan.

Neither child spoke. Excepting their beating hearts Wendy and Peter were utterly still, displaced from everything but each other.

Then, a tear bled from Peter's midnight eyes.

"You came back."

Wendy's heartbeat throbbed into Peter's. "Of course I came back."

Peter gasped and smiled. He buckled, using all his strength to hug Wendy. Harder he embraced, trying to press Wendy forever into his heart.

"Peter." Wendy trembled, head buried in his chest. "I missed you. _So_ _much_."

Peter laughed. Smile lifting his ears, he held Wendy at arms length. Still laughing he turned her around, and around, and around. He touched her hair, her nose, her face, her hands, her dress, her bow, her eyes, her smile, and the magical spot at the right hand corner of her lips. He touched everything and breathed her in, just to make sure he was not dreaming again. Just to make sure that Wendy was real.

Then, Peter Pan seized her waist, lifted her up, threw back his head, and crowed.

"WENDY! MY WENDY! YOU CAME BACK!"

Wendy laughed. She wept. And as Peter spun her about, she could have flown twice around the moon. Figuratively at the moment, of course!

Peter already had. Elated he twirled Wendy until they tumbled down. _Splash_! Still laughing, Peter rolled over Wendy until the two were giddy as imps and caked in sea and sand. Their happiness jingled across Neverland, attracting the attention of The Lost Boys.

"Mother!" The Lost Boys cried, tackling Wendy in kind. "Mother! Oh Wendy! Peter said you'd return! He said you'd return to Neverland!"

The Doctor smiled, touched. Peacefully, he gazed at Wendy buried under warm hugs and wide smiles.

"Crying because you're so happy. Well. Wendy Moria Angela Darling…." wisely The Doctor grinned, "…good for you."

Peter's ears pricked. He looked up. He saw The Doctor. He saw the TARDIS. Both bodies were submerged, strange, and trespassing on his shore. And both seemed very interested in his Wendy.

"All right! Men! Men! Atten—tion!" With difficulty, Peter pried each Lost Boy from their mother. He pulled Wendy up, giving her a little, gentlemanly boost into the air. Wendy glowed, gracefully descending back to earth.

Peter grinned. "Okay men! Who votes I escort the Wendy Lady home?"

The Lost Boys cheered. The Doctor even joined, bashfully as Peter angled a brow.

Turning, Peter took Wendy by the hand. Then, unable to contain himself, he held Wendy's face before lifting her into his arms.

"Next stop, Wendy Lady: Hangman's Tree! Oh, and Lost Boys!" Stopping, Peter nodded at The Doctor. "Kill him."

* * *

**sultal's note: lines were used from Beauty and the Beast. So freaking perfect. **

**keep writing.**


End file.
